Season DVDs
Started in 2006, and updated periodically with more seasons, "The Red Green Show" Season DVDs, intended as collector's editions, features all episodes of the show from the seventh season onward. Each season set contains three discs. So far, it's up through the eleventh season. Each set comes with character bios and production notes on the respective seasons written by Steve Smith. Season 7 It was a very good, mostly okay, not-as-bad-as-it-could-have-been year. Wit and wisdom of Possum Lodge. Written by and starring Steve Smith SEVEN YEARS INTO ITS 15-YEAR RUN, THE RED GREEN SHOW was just hitting its stride, or was that the fan? Anyway, this complete season of the public television comedy hit features some of the show's greatest moments. It was the year Red made the double-wide limo in Handyman Corner and the year the Repair Shop opened with its motto: "If it ain't broke, you're not trying." It was also the year the lodge members first uttered their solemn prayer: "I'm a man, but I can change if I have to, I guess." Join Red, Harold, and all the guys of Possum Lodge for a year's worth of doing what men do when women aren't around – and some things that are even worse. "The funniest thing to hit public television since MONTY PYTHON'S FLYING CIRCUS" —The Milwaukee Journal. Volume One *RUNNING OF THE BULLS – The guys at Possum Lodge stage a wild race. *SWISS IT UP – Red and Harold sell the show to Switzerland. *THE IMPLOSION – A fundraiser for the Historical Society goes awry. *ADOPT-A-HIGHWAY – Possum Lodge adopts a challenging stretch of highway. *THE STRANGE RANGER – Ranger Gord goes missing from his tower. *BIG GUY, LITTLE GUY – Red joins a Big Brothers club just for the derby. Volume Two *THE MOVIE – Red and Harold make a feature film on Super 8 MOS. *EXPROPRIATION – Red speculates in real estate after a new highway is announced. *THE STOOL PIGEONS – Harold creates an informer's club to snitch on criminals. *CELEBRITY – Werner Klemperer buys a cottage in the Possum Lake area. *LET ME COUNT THE WAYS – The men fix up their cabins for their wives' visit to the lake. *PARDI GRAS – Possum Lodge inherits 137 tubas and the guys decide to have a parade. Volume Three *THE SPLINTER LODGE – Some of the men rebel against Red's leadership. *THE GOOD OLD HOCKEY GAME – The men argue for hockey and against curling. *STEP OUTSIDE – Red encourages Harold to stand up and fight for himself. *THE TOWN MALL – Using the sewers, the men turn downtown into a mall. *THE WINTER CARNIVAL – The men stage a carnival to entertain their wives. Season 8 It was a very good, mostly okay, not-as-bad-as-it-could-have-been year. Wit and wisdom of Possum Lodge. Written by and starring Steve Smith AS RED SAYS, "YOU HAVE TO GROW OLD, but you don't have to mature." Eight years into its 15-year run, THE RED GREEN SHOW showed no signs of maturity. This complete season of the public television hit sees Red at his most inventive, making a heart pacemaker out of a digital clock and trying to run the lodge electrical system from a car cigarette lighter, just to name a couple dismal but hilarious failures. It was also the year that Red ran for mayor and Harold ran off... to college. College??? Join Red, Harold, and all the guys of Possum Lodge for a year's worth of doing what men do when women aren't around – and some things that are even worse. "Red is a manly man with a bent brain pan... a hip cult classic" —The Detroit Free Press Volume One *HAROLD'S LEAVING – Harold ruins everything by going off to college. *HOUSE MOVING – Red and the guys try to move an old building on pick-up trucks. *NEITHER RAIN NOR SLEET – Red starts his own postal system. *THE CULT VISIT – The lodge gets visitors from the planet Gorgon. *COLLEGE LIFE – Harold shares an apartment with three girls. Volume Two *THE NEW MONUMENT – The lodge inherits an old army tank and gets it running. *FREE APRICOTS – A tractor-trailer loaded with apricots flips over near the lodge. *THE MAYOR RACE – Red runs for mayor of Possum Lake. *BETTER TO GIVE THAN RECEIVE – The guys become competitive blood donors. *TOWN SERVICES CONTRACT – Possum Lake hires the lodge to support tow truck, snow plow, and ambulance service. Volume Three *IT'S A WONDERFUL RED GREEN CHRISTMAS – Holiday happenings at Possum Lodge. *LIFE CYCLE – Red and Harold compete in a novel road race. *MAD ABOUT YOU – Harold teaches Red about anger management. *BINGO WAS HIS NAME – Red gets religion so the lodge can play bingo. Season 9 It was a very good, mostly okay, not-as-bad-as-it-could-have-been year. Wit and wisdom of Possum Lodge. Written by and starring Steve Smith "THEY SAY NECESSITY IS THE mother of invention. Don't know who the father is; probably remorse." So says Red Green, although this wisdom doesn't stop him from turning a car into a dump truck or using a dump truck to clean out his car. The complete ninth season of the public television hit's 15-year run also sees Harold leave the Lodge for corporate life in the big city (with frequent visits from his uncle, of course). Meanwhile, gas station attendant Dale joins the group, and Ranger Gord begins his series of oh-so-educational cartoons. Join Red, Harold, and all the guys of Possum Lodge for a year's worth of doing what men do when women aren't around – and some things that are even worse. "Sweet tales of male stupidity" —Toronto Sun Volume One *HAROLD'S JOB – Harold moves to the city and takes a corporate job. *THE FISHING DERBY – The men have the lake tested when the fish stop biting. *LADY IN RED – A beautiful young chiropractor sets up shop in town. *THE BACHELOR AUCTION – The men auction themselves to raise money – and get dates. *ANGEL – The guys bet about whether Mike can show them an angel. *SCHOOL BUS BLIMP – Red and the gang turn an old school bus into a hot air balloon. Volume Two *COUP DE GRASS – Red invents grass that grows only two inches high. *RENT A WRECK – Mike borrows Red's van to take part in a demolition derby. *CURSE OF THE MUMMY – Red and Mike fool around with museum artifacts. *ROLL OUT THE BARRELS – Red decides to go over the falls in a beer barrel. *NO RETREAT – Harold's company wants to buy the lodge for retreats. Volume Three *THE BATTLE CALL – Possum Lodge and Caribou Lodge lock horns in a mock battle. *HURRICANE DOUG – A powerful hurricane bears down on the lodge. *GUINNESS WORLD RECORDS – The men scramble to find a way into the record book. *THE AUTO CLUB – The guys form an auto club to earn cash. *TOO MUCH INFORMATION – Everyone gets sucked into a computer craze – except Red. Season 10 It was a very good, mostly okay, not-as-bad-as-it-could-have-been year. Wit and wisdom of Possum Lodge. Written by and starring Steve Smith ONE OF RED'S MANY MOTTOES IS "spare the duct tape, spoil the job." So when the lodge actually runs out of duct tape in one of these episodes, chaos ensues. In the complete 10th season of the public television hit's 15-year run, Winston searches for a wife, Dalton tries not to cross his wife, and Red does what he does best - turn junk into wild inventions that defy common sense. He also plays host to a foster child, 500 visiting Americans, meddle-some network executives, and Dalton's emu ranch. Join Red and all the guys at Possum Lodge for a year's worth of doing what men do when women aren't around – and some things that are even worse. "Rustic and rusty, north of the border deadpan zaniness" —Pittsburgh Post-Gazette Volume One *A MERRY RED GREEN CHRISTMAS – Harold returns home for Christmas. *SAUSAGE ENVY – The men enter a sausage-making contest. *FOSTER CHILD – A foster child spends the weekend with Red. *WHAT A DUMP – The lodge offers up Possum Lake to Toronto's trash. *WINSTON'S WEDDING – Winston plans his wedding – but lacks a bride. *MAN OF THE YEAR – The guys invent a candidate for "Man of the Year." Volume Two *SURVIVOR – Red locks himself in the lodge to avoid a toxic cloud. *HISTORIC SITE – Red and Mike try to declare the lodge a historic site. *TWINNING – Possum Lodge pairs up with Iowa to increase tourism. *LUNAR ECLIPSE – The men reminisce as they watch a lunar eclipse. *BARTER STARTER – Dalton loses out when the guys trade some items for the weekend. *OUT OF THE WOODS – Red and Ed set a trap for an animal lurking in the woods. *CHEAP JEEP – Red orders an army jeep that arrives in kit form. Volume Three *DNA ALL THE WAY – Everyone tries to prove he's related to a recently deceased rich man. *WHO WANTS TO BE A SMART GUY – Dalton appears on a trivia game show. *THE BEAVER DAM – The lake level rises dangerously when beavers block the river. *THE DANDRUFF FOUNDATION – The men align with a charity to avoid taxes. *DAMN YOU EMU – Red and Dalton try to breed emus. *NO DUCT TAPE – The guys panic when they run out of the silver stuff. Season 11 It was a very good, mostly okay, not-as-bad-as-it-could-have-been year. Wit and wisdom of Possum Lodge. Written by and starring Steve Smith AS RED SAYS, "WHEN THE GOING gets tough, switch to power tools." When his nephew Harold returns to be Possum Lake's new head of public relations, Red doesn't know if his life has gotten harder or easier. But it's certainly more fun. In this complete 11th season of the public television hit's 15-year run, Mike tries to be a daredevil, Ranger Gord goes on strike, and Harold accidentally rents out the lodge to nudists. Red, of course, comes up with even crazier contraptions, including a castle car and lawn-mower coffeemaker. Join Red, Harold, and all the guys at Possum Lodge for a year's worth doing what men do when women aren't around – some things are even worse. "Merry mix of slapstick, one-liners, and wacky situations." -Toronto Star Volume One *NEW JOB IN TOWN – Harold returns as Possum Lake's new PR rep. *GLADIATOR – Dalton auditions for the town's staging of the hit film. *THE WHOOPING CRANE – A bird nests at the lodge. *BACK TO NATURE – Harold inadvertently rents the lodge to nudists. *DALTON'S HOT GIFT – Red suspects Mike stole Dalton's birthday gift. *VIVA LAS POSSUMS – A '50s weekend ends in an Elvis impersonation contest. Volume Two *Y2 CANS – The men sell leftover cans from the Y2K scare. *THE GHOST OF POSSUM LODGE – Mike believes the lodge is haunted. *THE CHAINSAW RACES – Harold's weekend hosting gifted children clashes with Red's dangerous game. *SOMETHING IN THE HEIR – Winston wants to adopt. *DAREDEVIL – Mike attempts a motorcycle stunt. *MIKE GOES STRAIGHT – Mike becomes a bylaw enforcement officer. Volume Three *XMAS IN JULY – Harold creates a holiday tourist attraction. *THE FISHING DERBY – Red tries to catch Harold's $1000 prize fish. *MASQUERADE MARATHON – Mike hides from an ex con at a masked picnic. *HAROLD'S DILEMMA – Harold wants to renovate the lodge but Red resists him. *RED GREEN DOES NEW YEAR'S – The guys plan New Year's resolutions and parties. See Also *The Infantile Years *The Toddlin' Years Category:DVD Releases